Her Wolf
by WolfGirl1983
Summary: This a different take on Twilight. It's main focus is the wolves. Jake is an adult and there is no Bella there never was. Its a tale of two people finding each other and working through their own pasts to have a bright future. Yes there will be fights with vampires. No the vamp wont get the girl. I own nothing. This is my first story so please keep that in mind. Review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A N ~ I will be changing and updating each chapter even after it has been published until it is exacly how I want it. This is my first story so it will take me a while to get the hang of it. Again I don't own the Twilight characters that will appear in this story at the moment I only own Danielle and my version of a wolf romance

Chapter 1

Danielle was sitting in her living room one night thinking about her life.

"Here I am" she thought "29 years old and just starting my life. The only thing I have accomplished is giving birth to a beautiful little boy. I graduated High School, started college, but never finished. Plus I have a failed marriage. On the bright side now that I am on my own I'm a member of the local Volunteer Fire Dept and in EMT class. Well I'm a probationary member anyway." She had to be there six months before the members could vote her on as a full member. Still it was a start.

Her dream since childhood had been to be a professional dancer but she felt she was to old for that now. She was following her second dream.

Always she had believed in that magical forever kind of love but lately she had been thinking it didn't exist.

Her past relationships certainly hadn't shown it.

" First there was the guy I was dating when I graduated High School who left me for a 16 year old who he then married. Later he got a hold of my cell phone number and started telling me how unhappy he was. All he wanted was an on the side relationship with me. He didn't want to leave his wife because of his daughters. He told me that he needed me and he couldn't forget me. Yeah like that's going to happen. Dream on. Needless to say I changed my number and never talked to him again."

"Then there was the guy I married. Boy was that a mistake. He is the father of my little boy but was never around. Instead of coming home after work he would go to friends houses. When he was home he stayed in our bedroom and wouldn't come out. I felt like I lived in a fish bowl. Anytime a car pulled in our driveway one of his friends was calling to tell him. If I left the house it never failed that I would pass one of his friends somewhere along the way. At one point he was making sure there was enough only gas to get to town in my car but not enough to get back and as he made sure I never had any money I only put gas in while doing the weekly grocery shopping. Any friends I made he would befriend and then turn them against me. I was getting lonelier and lonelier by the day. I wasn't doing anything wrong but the lack of trust and basically no privacy were getting on my nerves to the point I couldn't deal with it anymore. Finally I'd had enough of the loneliness and left with my little boy. After I left he had the nerve to ask if we could be friends with benefits and had the audacity to get mad when I said no."

"After that there was the friend of my brothers. He was a nice guy just not my type. He was just to polite. And had several little quarks to his personality that just grated on my nerves. Nothing that was horrible but little annoyances that I just couldn't take.

"Then there was the cop. The one I liked the best. We got along really well and things went well in the beginning. He took me shooting and I found I could enjoy it again. It was something I had done since I was a kid but my ex husband had taken the fun out of for me. He took me driving teaching me the ways around the more obscure back roads in my township and helping to be able to go straight to scene (as soon as I get off probation that is) and know how to get where I need to be. I thought maybe we can have something special, until his break in his work schedule, after that I never saw him again. His schedule and mine just didn't line up anymore."

Danielle had always been intrigued by vampires and werewolves. She had always leaned more toward the wolves than the vampires

" because the wolves are warm and (thought harder than normal humans) still made of flesh and blood and bone so they are soft. Not to mention the thought having a horse sized wolf around would be totally awesome. I mean come on think of the possibilities. Who wants to be with someone who is a rock. Who is as cold as ice and couldn't enjoy a sunny day and let's not forget about the venom covered teeth and the thirst for blood. EWW just eww "she thought.

She would take warm, soft( comparatively speaking), fun and sun over cold, unyielding, dark and deadly any day."

She loved life and its unpredictability. It was a total mystery to her as to why someone would actually want to become a vampire.

" To want to die and come back as an undead creature for eternity no thanks. I know as long as the wolves phased they don't age but that is a little different. The wolves are still alive after all."

She knew that none of them actually existed but it was fun to think about.

She thought" even if they did I wouldn't be lucky enough to meet one let alone fall in love with one."

" More to the point I would never be an imprint I'm just not that cool. I am way to ordinary for that. My luck I would fall in love with one only to have him imprint on some random girl and leave me.'

She was 5'2" tall about 110 pounds had sapphire blue eyes and just below her shoulders length blonde hair. She had a small nose and pink lips that were not thin but not full either. She was light complected to the point she would burn and not tan. She dressed mostly in jeans but she made sure what ever top she had on was in style. She loved boots to of any shape or form. She was nothing special though, just another single mother. She did ok with human men though hadn't found one yet that could handle her busy life.

"Compared to 6" or taller wolves/guys and the golden skinned, raven haired women around the reservation I wouldn't stand a chance. Add to that the small fact I couldn't have kids anymore and I know an imprint is impossible."

The thought of not being able to have anymore kids made her sad. She thought back on the tubular pregnancy that had ended that phase of her life and shuddered. She never wanted to go through that pain again. She had been pregnant and didn't know it. One night her stomach started to feel like something was trying rip its way out of her from the inside out and she started passing out. She was taken to hospital twice that night and they missed it both times. When she got up the next morning she couldn't hardly breath because the pain was so bad. A friend of hers took her to a different hospital and they found the tubular pregnancy but not before it had ruptured her tube and caused internal hemorrhaging. By the time it was found she was half an hour from death and was rushed to emergency surgery. They had to remove her right tube and ovary completely and didn't know if the left one still worked or not. They said getting pregnant again could kill her and she couldn't take the chance of that happening because of her little boy.

She did want to go to La Push on vacation though. She had been planning the trip for months. She knew the price of cabin rentals, plane tickets, and rental cars. Her ex- mother in law was going to have her son for a month in the summer so she decided that was the time to go and she was going to stay the whole month.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Again expect changes to the chapter. I own nothing. Not sure when I will be able to work more on this I have finals in two weeks so I will be devoting as much time as possible to studying. Please leave reviews. I am also looking for a beta any who are interested please pm me. Thanks and happy reading.

Chapter 2

Jacob was sitting on his bed staring at the box that he had been given by the tribal elders when he first phased. The box was square and stained the same color as his wolf, russet red. It had a carving of the tattoo ,that was now on his shoulder,on the top of it that had been burned into it in the old way. It was a box of jewelry. Well it wasn't exactly jewelry yet, it was a box with a letter inside explaining what jewelry they would be giving to him after he imprinted and why. He picked up the letter and began to read.

Dear Jake,

As soon as possible after you imprint you will be giving a few pieces of jewelry. Each piece will represent the different stages of your relationship.

First you will be giving a bracelet with a hand carved wooden wolf charm on it. The chain may be gold or silver depending on your imprints preference. The bracelets will allow other members of the pack and their imprints to know she is your imprint but she doesn't know it or that you are a wolf. The bracelet is to be giving to her as soon after imprinting as you can without scaring her away from you.

The second piece off jewelry will be a pair earrings. The design of the earrings is this. They will have a gemstone of her preference with an overlay of a wolf howling at the moon in either gold or silver depending on the imprint. These are meant to tell the other members of the pack that she knows you are a wolf. They can now speak freely of being wolves around her and she may be included in pack fun. The earrings are to be giving after she has accepted you are a wolf.

The third is a necklace to match the earrings. The pendant is larger than the earrings however it is the same design. This is to be giving after she is told she is your imprint (and what that means) and has accepted. At this point you may give her the box if you wish. The necklace tells the rest of the pack and their imprints she know knows and accepts all.

The fourth and fifth are the same only slightly different. They are rings of either silver or gold with gems all around it in the shape of howling wolves. The difference in them is this, while one will have gems to match the rest of her jewelry the other will have gems to match the color of your wolf. The ring with stones to match the rest of her jewelry may be worn at anytime she chooses. The ring with stones to match the color of your wolf must be worn at all tribal ceremonies and only then. It is the only thing the entire tribe knows about. The ring marks her as a warriors mate the stone color identifies which warrior. These you may give to her whenever you want after she accepts the imprint but before the first ceremony after she accepts.

Now as you are rightful Alpha and Chief your imprint will giving an extra piece jewelry. It is ceremonial only. As with everything else it will be gold or silver overlay of a wolf howling at the moon. As with the ring the stone will match the color of your wolf. It is a headband with the stone and wolf overlay to be worn in the center of he forehead. It is to be giving to her on the day you wed and will mark her as the chief's wife.

If she so chooses she may have two sets of the jewelry. One in her choice of stone and the other in the stone to match your wolf. The choice is hers. We can't make the any of the jewelry yet because we do not know any of her preferences. I know his seems like a lot right now just trust your self you wont disappoint you imprint. I also know it kind of seems odd using jewelry this way but it keeps anything from being said before she is ready to hear is or you are ready to tell her.

Once you imprint you will be giving a ring to match her. Until she knows she is your imprint you may only wear it when not around her. It signifies you have imprinted and the ring lets you be close to her when she isn't with you. The other female members of the tribe will also know by seeing the ring that you are taken and are not to be messed with.

Thanks for all you do

The Tribal Elders

After reading the letter Jake thought

" OK I have been a wolf since I was 15 and I'm 27 now. If I was going to find my imprint you would think I would have by now."

He had searched for a long time now and knew his imprint wasn't here. He also knew some wolves didn't imprint so he began to think he was one of those wolves. Destined to be alone all his life. The messed up part was even though he hadn't found his imprint he refused to date anyone seriously. He wouldn't let himself. He didn't want to get into a serious relationship and then all of a sudden leave her with no explanation because he finally found his imprint. It was exactly what had happened with Sam and Leah, and he wasn't about to put someone through the hell Leah went through because of imprinting. That was one of the worst rules about being a wolf, if they weren't a tribal elder, a wolf themselves or an imprint, they weren't allowed to know what you were.

" How am I supposed to figure out if she likes gold or silver and what her favorite gemstone is anyway?" Jacob thought

" Am I supposed to just ask her? Yeah that's real romantic. What just say Hey I know we just started dating an all but I need know your preferences on jewelry? Like that's going to work all that's going to do is scare her away."

Jacob put the box back in nightstand drawer, where it had been since he had gotten it , and stood up to stretch. Looking at the clock he realized he still had few hours before patrol and decided food was a good option to start with. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge After grabbing stuff to make a sandwich he sat down at the table. His dad wheeled himself in and asked

" Have you been thinking about imprinting again?"

" Maybe a little." said Jake

" Don't worry so much you will find her."

" I don't know dad, I have been a wolf for a long time now and I haven't found her yet."

" Patients son. There is a tribal legend that says a powerful Alpha will imprint on a gifted outsider. Maybe that powerful Alpha will be you"

" Yeah well I'm not counting on it. We have found some of our legends to not be true. That one probably isn't either."

" We will see" said Billy as he wheeled out of the room.

He thought a bout the last part of the letter where they said he would get a ring too, and that the ring would allow him to somehow be close to her when she wasn't with him.

" What's that all about" He thought

" Weird and freaky that's what all this werewolf stuff is." he said out loud to no one in particular.

He got up and walked out of the house deciding to go to first beach to get away from Billy and his legends. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He sat down on the old white driftwood tree looking out over the waves and thought about every girl on the rez. He had looked them all in the eye at least twice and nothing. The tribal elders had given him potions and concoctions that were supposed to bring about an imprint and nothing. Anytime someone had a relative visiting from another tribe they were brought him to see and still nothing had happened. He had been sent to visit neighboring tribes and to visit family and not any of it had any result except to depress him further. Finally they decided to just let nature take its course. Of course this would have been a good plan had they left him alone while nature took its course, but no every time he turned around he was asked by the tribal elders, or the rest of the pack was searching through his head looking to see if he had yet. It was aggravating to say the least.

" I would serve them all right if I did imprint on an outsider" he said aloud to himself


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ~ sorry this has taken so long to post I had EMT practicals I had to study for which I passed. Now all I have is the written and I will be a certified EMT. Anyway I'm not setting a time limit on myself as I write this. There is a lot to happen and I want to get it right. Thanks for all who have read and followed. Thanks to all who have reviewed. To any new people please review. Also I am still looking for a Beta. If interested please PM me.

Chapter 3 - Six months later (Danielle POV)

Danielle stepped out of the cabin straight onto First Beach. She smelled the salt water and the inhaled the sent of driftwood and forest that butted up to the sand. She heard the gentle sound of the ocean waves lapping the shore. The water was a beautiful turquoise blue and so clear you could actually see the sandy bottom through the water. She had got there late last night and was enjoying her first day. It had been eleven before she had finally gotten here and checked in. She was so jet lagged she'd decided to go to bed and start exploring the place tomorrow. She dug her bare toes in the sand as she thought

" Well I'm here".

Scanning the beach she decided to walk to an old white driftwood tree that was laying on its side at the far end of the beach. She was watching and taking in everything she could trying to memorize it all. She didn't know when if ever she would make it back here. It was so calm and peaceful here like nothing bad could ever happen to you there. As she made her way down the beach to the tree she saw someone was already sitting there. Not wanting to interrupt she started to turn to go the other way until she heard a scream. She turned her head to see a few guys up on a cliff with a few girls. The guys were jumping off the cliff into the ocean below. They all looked like people native to the area. At least from what she could make out of them anyway. The scream she had heard had come from one of the girls. Probably freaking out over her boyfriend jumping off the cliff. This was something the La Push people did for fun as she well knew from her research on the area while planning her vacation. Knowing it wasn't anything to worry about she started down the beach again away from the tree.

She decided to spend the day exploring La Push and the surrounding area. While walking around she literally ran into a woman and her boyfriend.

" I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. My name is Danielle, are you OK ?"

" I'm fine don't worry. My name is Emily and this is Sam."

Danielle looked at Sam for a second and thought he was huge. He was way taller than Emily. Emily was around her height with golden brown skin, wide set dark eyes, dark, almost black, long hair that shone in the sun. Emily also had three scars running down the side of her face. They looked like what ever had happened to cause them happened a long time ago,as they were now just thin pink lines. Sam was tall at least 7ft or so he seemed. He had the same shiny dark hair and wide set dark eyes only his hair was cropped short. He also had the same golden brown skin color but mabey a few shades darker. He was buff.

" He's gotta be on steroids" Danielle thought to herself

"What brings you here?" Emily asked

" I'm on vacation. I actually live in Ohio." Danielle said

" How long you on vacation for?" Sam asked speaking for the first time

" A month" Danielle answered thinking there was a strange tone to his voice

" We are having a bonfire on First Beach tomorrow night if you would like to come." Emily asked throwing a look to Sam that said keep it shut

" Are you sure I wouldn't want to intrude?"

" Of course I' sure. I wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't alright." Emily said with a laugh

" Sure, Sure it would be nice to get out and make new friends. I will be there. Would you like some help setting up and getting everything ready?"

" That would be great. Say six pm just down from a sweet little cabin tucked into the woods." Emily suggested

" That's fine the spot you are talking about is right outside my door. I'm staying in the cabin you mentioned."

" OK great see you tomorrow night. We have to be going but enjoy the rest of your day exploring the reservation"

They watched Danielle turn and walk away. As soon as she was out of ear shout Sam looked at Emily and said

" OK spill what was that all about? We weren't planning a bonfire for tomorrow night."

" I know but you know I can see imprints. She is an imprint Sam, I saw the gold glow, just like with Kim and Rachael"

" This is gonna be interesting. She isn't Quilute at all. The Tribal Elders are going to have a field day with this one."

" They cant argue with an imprint and you know it. You know if you tell them it is a true imprint they cant say a damn word about it." Emily said

" Still don't care for them much I see" Sam said with a laugh

" You know its not that I don't like them. I just don't think they have a place to say what happens within the pack. Who are they to tell you guys what to do when none of them are or were wolves." Emily vented

" I think we better go start getting everything gathered up for this last minute bonfire of yours. I wonder who's imprint she is?"

Sam said throwing his arm around his imprint and leading her down the beach toward Jake who was sitting by the old tree. When they got within wolf earshot they didn't mention the fact there was an imprint in town.

" Hey Jake" Sam said

"Yeah Sam"

" You have patrol tonight and I'm giving you the night off tomorrow night."

" OK Sam and thanks for the night off. Are you patrolling with me tonight?"

" Yeah I will see you at 10 pm"

" OK see you then"


End file.
